The present invention generally relates to a longitudinal adjuster for a vehicle seat having a backrest that can pivot freely, with the longitudinal adjuster including a first seat rail and a second seat rail relative to which the first seat rail can be displaced in the longitudinal direction; a locking device for locking the longitudinal adjuster; a memory device assigned to the first seat rail and interacting with the second seat rail, with the memory device storing a set longitudinal seat position, which is departed from when the vehicle seat is longitudinally displaced during the free pivoting of the backrest and is then re-assumed once the seat is displaced back again; and an actuation device assigned to the first seat rail, which actuation device actuates resetting by the memory device and unlocking by the locking device.
WO 03/062012 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,800 disclose a longitudinal adjuster of the type described immediately above. The memory device is connected through the upper side of the first seat rail with an actuation device that is mounted on the first seat rail and that actuates the memory device for resetting. The control spring is mounted on the control signal generator. A longitudinal rib of the control signal generator running parallel to the axis of rotation of the displacement measuring device, and a corresponding recess in the control spring act as a floating bearing and ensure a rotationally rigid connection, with the possibility of sliding along the axis of rotation of the displacement measuring device. Due to the special shape and high demands for dimensional accuracy, the production of these components is expensive. When the memorized longitudinal seat position has been reached, the actuated locking element pivots out and engages in the second seat rail. A small relative movement of the seat rails is required for detaching and pivoting back.